


Our Time

by Jakebroe



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Ren and Makoto are horny, and they love each other very much, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakebroe/pseuds/Jakebroe
Summary: Ren and Makoto rarely get time together with how much time they spend with work. However, when they do, they make sure they make the most of it.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Thank You Marie!





	Our Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieBoheme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBoheme/gifts).



Makoto sighed in exhaustion as she trudged to the front door of her home, completely spent after another rigorous day at work and ready to relax.  
“Welcome home, honey,” Ren said from the kitchen, as Makoto walked through the door.  
“Thanks, babe,” she responded, giving him a tired smile.  
She hung her coat on the rack, took off her shoes, then walked over to her husband, who was preparing dinner.  
“Mmm,” she said, taking in the aroma. “Smells good. What’re we having?”  
“Curry over rice,” he responded, putting the cover on the pot.  
Ren turned around after wiping his hands and gave her a hug, being sure to rub his hand around his back to comfort her. He knew she had been working on a tough case, so he wanted to make sure she felt at ease when she was home.  
“I love you, Mako,” he said with a smile.  
“I love you too, Renren,” she replied, squeezing him a bit tighter. She nuzzled herself into his chest and smiled as she felt his big, strong arms around her, melting her worries and stress away, and making her feel safe and secure.  
“Why don’t you take a bath? You seem a bit tense,” Ren said, pulling back and kissing her forehead. “I’ll let you know when dinner’s ready.”  
Makoto agreed, letting go of him reluctantly. She made her way to their bedroom where she grabbed her clothes, then walked into the adjacent bathroom. As Ren heard the sound of water filling the tub, he quickly grabbed a small candle from the cabinet, and placed it on the dining room table, next to a box of matches. He went back to preparing dinner, while Makoto relaxed from a long day of paperwork and cases. When the food had finished cooking, Ren set the table, lit the candle, then called out to Makoto.  
“Honey, dinner is ready,” he said, placing the plates on the table, one on each end. He dimmed the lights and waited behind a chair for Makoto to come out of the bedroom.  
When Makoto came out of the bedroom, her hair still wet from her bath, she was surprised to see all the preparations Ren had done. She smiled as he moved her seat from the table so she could sit, and poured her a glass of wine before he took his apron off and sat himself down. He looked at her, hoping she was happy with everything. Her smile was proof enough that she was blown away by everything he had done. These at-home dates were her favorite because she didn’t have to get dressed up or wear any makeup, although she didn’t normally wear much. All she needed was to know she was loved, and Ren made sure of that. Ren didn’t care if she wore all of that stuff, either. She could be wearing a sweatsuit and he’d still love her; to him, it wasn’t what she dressed like or how she looked that mattered, because she was perfect, just being herself.  
“This is fantastic!” Makoto exclaimed after taking a bite. No matter how long she’d been with Ren, his cooking always amazed her.  
“Only the best for you, dear,” Ren replied, with a smile.  
Makoto blushed, which made his heart flip in joy. Her smile was the cutest thing in the world to him and it was all he needed to know that he made her happy.  
The two enjoyed their meal and each other’s company, talking about their day and what they had coming up at work. When they had finished eating, Ren cleaned everything off the table and took the dishes into the kitchen to be washed. Ren filled the sink with soap and water and started to wash, while Makoto offered to dry. She waved off his objections and grabbed a towel to dry the dishes. It went quickly; they got into a rhythm together, occasionally joking and laughing, which made it more fun than it would have been otherwise.  
When she and Ren finished with the dishes, Makoto grabbed a book off the shelf and sat down on the couch, while Ren went into the bedroom to grab their blanket. When he came out of the room, Ren sat behind Makoto and covered them both before opening the book, his arms wrapped around her sides and his chin on her shoulder.  
“Same rules as always?” she asked.  
“Of course,” he replied, a big smile on his face.  
The two came up with an idea when they first started working and saw each other less and less: at least once a week, after dinner, they’d read a book together; when one was finished with the page, they’d kiss the other on the cheek. It was their own way to make sure they were on the same page, literally and figuratively speaking. With their hectic schedules, they craved these intimate moments, and every second spent they spent in each other’s company was precious.  
As they were reading, Makoto kissed Ren’s cheek to let him know that she had finished the page. He soon kissed her back, before turning the page. They did this for a while, until Ren started to notice that Makoto’s kisses were coming quicker and more often.  
“Already done?” he asked.  
“Yep,” she quickly replied, her face a bit red and her hands quickly reaching for the page. She wasn’t even reading at this point, she just skimmed the pages, so she could kiss him more.  
“You have to actually read the page, you know,” Ren said, a slight grin on his face.  
“I can’t help it when I’m so distracted by you,” Makoto said, her face growing more red as she looked up at him, then quickly to the floor.  
“Tell you what,” Ren said. “You tell me what this chapter was about and I’ll give you a reward.”  
“What kind of reward?” Makoto asked, eagerly.  
“It’s a surprise,” Ren said, grinning.  
Makoto eagerly took the book from his hands and reread the last couple of pages to herself, then described the chapter to him, not sure if she really absorbed anything from the chapter; she was too flustered to really pay attention. When she finished and hastily repeated what she thought the chapter was about, Ren took the book back, nonchalantly, and skimmed through the chapter while she sat there, watching his eyes move across the page.  
“Not bad, Miss President,” Ren said, teasingly, as he closed the book and grinned.  
“Now, where’s my reward?” Makoto asked, her own smile making Ren blush a bit.  
Ren smiled, leaned in and softly kissed Makoto on her lips. As he was about to pull back, Makoto wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him in and kissed him back with a bit of force. When they finally broke their kiss, they were both breathing a bit heavily. Ren’s face was red, as was Makoto’s, although she was the one smiling when she saw her husband at a loss for words. Usually, the roles would be reversed, but she reveled at seeing that she had gotten to him. When she finally regained her composure, she looked at her husband, confused.  
“Was that it?” she asked, a bit disappointed.  
“I mean, it wasn’t bad, but you still missed some stuff.” Ren replied, still a bit flustered.  
“Hm, maybe I need to study a bit more,” she said, moving the blanket and taking the book from him before walking into their bedroom, swaying her hips teasingly at Ren, causing his face to turn bright red and his glasses to fog up, as she looked back at him with a seductive expression.  
“Care to join me for a through session, my study partner?” she asked, sultrily.  
Ren shook himself back into reality and followed her into the room, almost tripping over the blanket as he got up. She tossed the book on the floor, took off his glasses, grabbed his shirt collar, and pulled him into a deep, passionate, and lustful kiss. Ren’s hands quickly found their way to her waist before roaming down to her hips. He clumsily reached for and slammed the door behind them, being sure to not separate from Makoto’s lips, so their “study session” could be conducted in private.  
Tonight’s topic of interest: biology and anatomy.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my first time writing anything steamy like this and it's for the person who inspired me to start writing. Hope you enjoy! S/O to Ric99 for proofreading and editing this for me. He deserves to be recognized as a part of this work. Thanks man!


End file.
